


A Fighting Chance

by musicofthespheres



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, PWP, tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicofthespheres/pseuds/musicofthespheres
Summary: Chichi enters a local tournament, kicks ass, and gets some.





	A Fighting Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyCressa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCressa/gifts).



Chichi could sense Goku’s single-minded focus trained on her from clear across the tournament grounds. Sweat poured down her back and forehead, and her cheeks burned bright red. She wasn’t sure what had gotten her husband so excited, she must look a mess! Her chest heaved with exertion as she dodged blow after blow; this was her semi-final round, and her opponent was no easy target. 

She hit the ground and kicked out her legs, bringing her rival down with a resounding _thud_ as their body made contact with the mat. If she couldn’t knock them out, perhaps she could ring them out -- much like Goku had done to her all those years ago. After exchanging a flurry of kicks and punches, Chichi saw her opportunity. She backed herself up right to the edge of the ring and, ducking under a vicious swing, used her opponent’s momentum against them and threw them over her shoulder to land on the grass below. 

The crowd went wild as the announcer moved Chichi into the final round, to take place later that day. 

Chichi scanned the crowd with a grin on her face, looking for her family -- there were Gohan with Pan and Videl, and Goten with Trunks, but where was Goku? She shook her head to dismiss the thought and left the ring to freshen up before discovering who her last opponent would be. As she reached the end of the corridor, she stopped to catch her breath. That fight had been more than she’d bargained for, and she needed to conserve as much strength as she could for the final showdown. 

A rustling in the bushes caught Chichi’s attention and, before she could react, Goku jumped out and grabbed her wrist. The same intensity burned in his eyes, and now that he was up close, Chichi could read every thought plastered on his face. Oh, _no_. He lifted her up and put two fingers to his forehead, placing them instantly inside the now-empty women’s dressing room. 

“Goku!” Chichi yelped as he put her down. “What do you think you’re doing?!” 

Goku remained silent, but he ran his hand over Chichi’s damp face and inhaled deeply. His intentions were clear, especially when he stepped forward to invade her space and loom over her with the obvious heat of his intentions radiating from his body. 

“You can’t, I’ve got to get ready for the next round,” she protested feebly. She knew her resolve wouldn’t last for long with the look he was giving her, or the pure carnal desire he exuded. 

“It’s not for a few hours,” Goku replied, voice husky. He reached to untie her fighting _cheongsam_ , but she took a tiny step back and shook her head. 

“I’m all sweaty.” 

Goku narrowed his eyes and let a wicked, hungry grin cross his lips. “I know.” He pulled her to him, tilting her chin up and pausing before devouring her lips in a passionate kiss. 

“Oh,” Chichi breathed as he moved down to her neck and inhaled again. “I see.” 

His hands wandered to her pert behind and gave it a squeeze, and in the process pulled her flush with his solid, muscular body. 

“Goku,” Chichi whispered into the hard planes of his chest before she pulled down the neck of his shirt to gave him a little bite of encouragement. She could feel his body thrumming with energy. She was used to his baser needs being… _amplified_ due to his Saiyan physiology, but his desire felt like an insurmountable wave that flooded her senses. The sight, sound, the _smell_ of him -- in a flash, she understood what he felt about her right now. It was like he flipped a switch in her brain, and her body responded to him accordingly. When he pushed her against the wall and nudged his thigh between her legs, her hips thrust forward of their own volition and she decided to let them. 

“I could barely keep myself from flying down there and sweeping you off your feet,” Goku muttered. “You looked so delicious, I had to have you.” 

“You’re the pinnacle of self control,” Chichi said with a sigh as he nipped at the sensitive spot right below her ear. “Now shut up and kiss me.” 

Goku, ever eager to comply with his wife’s wishes, captured her mouth again and sucked on her bottom lip, grazing it with his teeth. His tongue sought entry but she usurped his efforts and slipped into his mouth first, toying with him and taking dominance. He let out a gasp as her hand wandered between their intertwined bodies and grasped his length, sliding down to cup the entire package and give it a playful squeeze. Once she had him in her grip, he was putty in her hands. 

Chichi could feel herself growing damp at her core. Her burgeoning desire blossomed when Goku returned the favour and replaced his thigh with his deft fingers. She moaned; it echoed off the walls, and a voice at the back of her head nagged her about the door. Had they locked it? Did she care? _Not really_ , came the answer when Goku slipped his fingers under the fabric of her panties. 

His fingers teased along the tiny expanse of skin where her thigh met its apex and nudged apart her legs, granting him access to the most intimate parts of her. “Feels like I could take ya right now,” he murmured in her ear and releasing a growl that could only be described as feral. “I love when I get ya like this.” 

Chichi shivered with delight when he brushed his fingers across the bundle of nerves that awaited him. Her years of training him in the art of patience paid off: he’d learned to take her apart, stroke by agonizing stroke, until she was a whimpering mess in his arms begging for more. 

His pace was torturously slow as he seemed to grant her wishes, only to remove his hand entirely and grin at the utter wreck she’d become. 

Chichi let her head fall back against the wall, exposing her throat and thrusting forward her chest in the process. She’d let him go, hands thrown behind her for balance, as he greedily suckled on her skin from her neck down to the curve of her breasts. He trailed kisses down her body until he knelt before her, gazing up at her with the fiercest mix of longing, lust, and love in his eyes. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Goku growled, baring his teeth and continuing to watch her while he rucked the skirt of her _cheongsam_ up to her hips. “Let me fix that.” 

She watched him through hooded eyelids as he pressed his lips against her thighs, kissing up to her hip bones. He bit her there, eliciting a gasp and a sigh as he laved his tongue over the dip and toward her center. True to his word, he pulled her underwear to the floor and nestled his face into her dark curls, pushing them aside with his nose until he reached his goal. 

Chichi gripped a handful of his hair as he grazed her bud with his teeth before lapping gently at it. The focused, careful strokes of his tongue were informed by years of practice and an endless need to satisfy her every desire. “Oh,” she gasped when he brushed against the little spot that always ignited a flame deeper in her belly. She lost herself, pulling his head toward her and grinding her hips to the rhythm he set, not even caring that her gasps and moans grew louder and louder. 

“Chichi,” Goku murmured and pulled away abruptly, causing his wife to whimper at the loss of the delicious heat of his mouth. “Someone’s comin’.” 

“Don’t care,” Chichi gasped, focused on getting him back to where he belonged, but heeding his words and quieting herself. But then the door handle rattled and her heart kicked into gear, racing with sudden panic. “Goku!” she whispered harshly and shoved his head away. 

Goku was across the room and had the door locked before she could even blink. 

Chichi could hear the footsteps and muffled voices in the hallway, praying to kami that they didn’t have a key. They both remained as still as statues, frozen in their indecision on what to do if they had unexpected visitors.

The knob rattled a few more times. “Guess I’ll use the other change room,” one of the voices said, and they sighed with relief as the footsteps retreated back down the hallway.

The coiled desire pooling in Chichi’s belly wound itself tighter as she imagined what would happen if they’d been discovered with her half naked body on exhibit with her husband’s tongue buried deep inside her. They’d be thrown out for indecency at the very least. As Goku stalked back toward her, she let her imagination run wild with the thrill of almost being caught. She spread her legs apart, tilting her hips to beckon him closer. Her dampness had spread to her inner thighs, and she glistened with the evidence of her wanton desire. 

The licentious display served its purpose. 

Goku was on her in an instant, divesting himself of his jeans and pressing the length of his erection against her core, barely contained by his boxers. He really did have a one-track mind. “Chi,” he growled. “I need you.” He licked his lips, grabbing her hips and thrusting against her to punctuate his need. 

Chichi’s hand slid down to pull his cock free of its confines, her mouth parting with desire at the sight of his rock-hard member as she grasped it in her delicate hand. “Hmm,” she sighed appreciatively. She knelt down and swirled her tongue around the tip, revelling in his heady scent and the flavour of him before sealing her lips around his head and moaning against him. She slid her lips up and down the entire length of his shaft, years of experiencing helping her to relax her throat enough to get him in all the way after just a few strokes before swallowing around him, flexing her throat and driving him mad.

Goku cried out against the back of his hand, his ki flaring before he could stop it, and Chichi felt the electric buzz of his energy pulse against her willing tongue. She bobbed her head up and down, gazing up at him and fluttering her lashes when he couldn’t help but stare back. 

When she’d brought him right to the edge, she abruptly stopped and stood, backing herself to the wall again and beckoning him to her. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and bit her lip, anticipating what was to follow. 

Goku lifted her leg, placing her foot on the nearby bench to grant himself access to the deepest part of her core. He teased her with his fingers for just a few moments longer, and then, with practiced aim and a single, fluid motion, Goku sheathed himself fully in her wet heat. His ki flared again before he tempered it, but not before Chichi moaned at the unexpected burst. 

She relished the sudden fullness and reached behind Goku to grasp his firm buttocks for support, which served to pull him even deeper. He brushed that spot inside her that set off fireworks in her body, and she let out a strangled moan as he pulled himself almost entirely out of her.

“Oh, Chi, you feel so _good_ ,” Goku moaned, thrusting back into her with such force that she briefly forgot her own name, fanning the flames of her desire for him. His tongue had brought her to the edge before they were interrupted, and now she felt herself careening for that same precipice as he adjusted his angle. His pace increased with each gasp and moan, as though her vocalizations were egging him on. He kissed her roughly, unable to keep himself from any part of her. 

Chichi could taste herself on his lips and she felt the beginning of her body’s ascent to pure bliss. “Goku, don’t stop,” she cried as she felt her body begin to tense.

“We got lots of time, Chi,” he chuckled through his breathlessness and slowing his pace against her wishes. “Let’s take it slow for a minute. I wanna savour every little thing about you.” He grinned, knowing exactly what he was doing to her, and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Chichi frowned. She didn’t _want_ to savour. She wanted him, _all_ of him, right now. 

But Goku pinned her to the wall so she couldn’t do more than squirm, trying to entice him with the friction she knew they both craved as she hummed in annoyance. He leaned forward, trailing his tongue along her collarbone. “I love the way you taste when you’ve got fire in your veins after a good fight,” he murmured, knowing damn well how frustrated she was and doing nothing to stop it. 

“I’ll show you a good fight,” Chichi spat, still working against his superior strength to seek the friction to bring her to the edge. She know it tempted him too, judging by the glint in his eye and the way his kiss-swollen lips parted at the sight of her writhing body when he cast his eyes downward.

“What’s the big rush?” Goku grinned, eyes still half-lidded as he returned his gaze to her face. He gave her a tiny thrust, testing the limits of her patience and setting himself up for a good tongue-lashing once her mental faculties returned. 

She was already at the end of her rope and with a final twist, burst free from his grip. She threw her body against his, driving his cock so deep within her that stars burst behind her eyes and she let out a startled gasp. “Goku-” 

At the same moment, Goku lost control of his ki and the energy burst out of him, throwing back everything that wasn’t nailed down and enveloping them both in its warm, intense glow. After taking a moment to recover, he plunged into Chichi with renewed zeal, unable to hold back any longer from the desire that controlled them both like puppets on a string. “Chi,” he groaned. “Hold on.” He drove into her like a jackhammer, pace so erratic that he couldn’t find a set rhythm. He just needed _more_. 

Chichi threw her head back, chanting “yes, yes, _yes_ ,” with each thrust, over and over until it became unintelligible, his cock splitting her open and making her whole all at the same time. Through his aura, Chichi could feel Goku lose himself to her body, to _her_ , his pleasure amplifying hers tenfold and in turn lifting his higher and higher. Just when she thought she couldn’t stand it anymore, Goku’s pace faltered before a final thrust threw them to the waves and abandoned them to the throes of their mutual gratification. He called out her name, voice broken with lust, and buried his face in her neck as the last stuttering thrusts racked through his body. 

Chichi’s toes curled and her nails dug into his back, holding him as close as humanly possible until she floated down from her high. When the real world filtered back into her consciousness, she opened her eyes and stared deep into his. Their foreheads pressed together and their lips pulled back into the same bashful smile they always shared after these earth-shattering experiences. “Goku,” she whispered once her breath returned to her. 

“Chichi,” he sighed, content simply to _be_. 

They stayed joined in that most intimate way for a few moments longer before pulling apart reluctantly. 

“I should clean up,” Chichi sighed as the evidence of their deed spilled from her. She’d have blushed if her cheeks weren’t already red from the exertion, but she knew Goku didn’t care. 

“I think it’s sexy,” he replied with a cheeky grin. 

She gave him a light slap on the shoulder as she surveyed the room for something to clean up with. “You’d better let me get some rest before the last round if you want me to win, Goku,” she said with a girlish giggle. 

Goku gathered her things and took his leave, but not before giving her a surprise spank on the behind that promised there was a round two waiting for them at home.

\---

In the end, Chichi lost to her opponent, Android 18, but not before putting up a valiant effort. 

As they stepped into the center of the ring to shake hands, 18 raised her eyebrows. “I’ve never seen you fight like that, I’m impressed. Have you been hiding this secret from me all these years?” 

Chichi glanced to the audience at Goku, then back to her friend. “Well, 18,” she said with a wink. “I have a _marvelous_ trainer.”


End file.
